Finn and Jake vs the Unknown Killer Of Ooo
by TheDarkKiller
Summary: Finn woke up one morning to a tap. He woke up again and ate a wonderful breakfast with Jake. But when a killer leaves them a note upstairs they have to stop this madman before he kills all of their friends. Will they be able to save everyone. And who is this madman. He may be very known already! rated T for violent situations (improved summary and first story)
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story I hope this will be good. **

Finn woke up one night hearing a tap on the window. He thought it was only Marceline tapping on the window, so he went back to sleep. When he woke up, he went downstairs smelling a _wonderful _breakfast that Jake was making. Bacon, pancakes, eggs (both fried and scrambled), muffins, toast, and a lot of that stuff. Finn sat down "Wow Jake where did you get all of this stuff?'' he said "I went shopping when you were asleep last night and decided to make breakfast" Jake replied as he flipped a pancake.

_**35 minutes later**_

"That was the best breakfast that I ever ate." Finn said rubbing his tummy. Suddenly out of nowhere a crash was heard upstairs...

**Very short chapter to start off this amazing story of awesomeness and epicness.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention I own nothing of adventure time or the unknown killer...oh this is going to be fun!**

Finn and Jake ran upstairs to their bedrooms to see the window broken. "Someone is in the house." Finn pointed out. "Yeah Finn, I can see that." Jake replied angrily. They started to investigate the room to see if they could find the mysterious intruder. "Jake, did you find anything yet?'' Finn asked his friend. "No Finn, not yet.'' Jake replied.

_**After 25 minutes of searching**_

"It's pointless he's probably gone now'' Finn said "Yeah lets go back downstairs" Jake went down stairs to see the door wide open with a note on it.

_Hello Finn and Jake,_

_You are probably wondering who broke in aren't you? Well that was me. I left this note to tell you one thing, you're friends are in danger. I will kill one every month. I will give you 1 free week until I kill one of them. If you can stop me then they're safe. But if you can't I will kill you two when I'm done with all of your pathetic friends. This is your first hint. The first one will be from the candy kingdom. Well good luck, you're going to need it._

_ Signed~ Jeff The Killer_

Finn and Jake looked at the note. "We need to go warn the candy kingdom!'' Finn and Jake said together as they ran outside to stop the madman they now know as Jeff.

**See the killer is Jeff. If you don't know who he is look him up on or something like I said I do not own him or adventure time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn and Jake ran to the kingdom as fast as they could to warn everyone. "Finn, what are we going to tell them? We can't just go out and tell them that a killer is coming to get Princess Bubblegum that'll make them all flip out." Jake explained "It might not be PB Jake, it could be Mr. Cupcake, Cinnamon Bun, Starchy, or anyone." Finn replied to his brother. They were approaching the candy kingdom thinking of an idea to stop Jeff and save all of their friends.

Finn and Jake walked up to Princess Bubblegum's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." she said. Finn and Jake walked into her room to see maps with markings everywhere ''Uh...PB what's with all the maps?'' Finn asked. "Oh I'm just investigating the sightings of a strange man walking around ooo". she replied (hint hint). "Well uh...Princess we found a note on our door...it said that every month that a friend of ours would be killed, it also said that we would have 1 week to stop him or something.. it didn't say it just said we have 1 free week. Apparently the first victim is supposed to be in the candy kingdom" Jake told the princess. "THAT'S TERRIBLE! WE MUST STOP HIM...I don't want my citizens to be hurt Finn...please tell me you'll stop him for me." Princess Bubblegum said with a sad tone in her voice. ''Me and Jake will try our best princess, we will stop this madman if it costs us our lives.'' Finn told her.

**_Outside the candy_**** kingdom**

Finn and Jake were outside the candy kingdom walking around. They were going to head home soon but they didn't know when. "Finn what if Jeff is lying?" Jake asked "What do you mean?" Finn said as he gave Jake a funny look. "All I'm saying is what if he's telling us that the first victim is in the candy kingdom just to throw us off so he could go kill someone else?" Jake told him. Finn and Jake looked at each other for a little bit before going back home.

_**At the tree fort**_

There was another note on the door. Finn tore it down and began to read with Jake. As expected it was from Jeff.

_Hello Finn and Jake,_

_I can see why you would think that I would throw you off. But my first victim will be in the candy kingdom. So don't worry about anywhere else but there. Because if you do, that will make it less of a chance for you two to find me. The reason I want to be caught is because I want to see how the adventures of ooo are when they have to put up when they have a chance to save their friends from the grips of death._

_ signed~ Jeff The Killer_

Finn and Jake went inside and put the note down. They had to stop him a week from now to stop him or 1 of their friends would be dead.

**Ohh this is getting exciting...well I put 3 chapters in 1 day so that's enough. from now on I'll try to make the chapters longer and add more to the story. well TheDarkKiller OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've made some mistakes in my previous chapters and I will fix them once I get done with this story. Hopefully I can. Also this chapter could be rated M for...stuff**

_**1 week after the note was**_** found**

This was it, the day Jeff would try to kill one of Finn's friends. Finn was on one side of the candy kingdom and Jake was on the other side. They were going to patrol all night if they had to. Night would approach shortly, so they had to act fast. Princess Bubblegum had banana guards everywhere patrolling outside the walls of the candy kingdom to prevent the killer from getting in.

**_Night time 12:00 midnight_**

Finn pulled his sword out so if he found the killer, he could stop him. It was pretty dark Finn could only see in the streets, where the lamps were. Jake, on the other hand, stretched up so he could get a better view of the area. They looked for a long time, finding nothing they decided to stop because the sun started to rise. "I guess he didn't show up he must have been bluffing" Finn said. "Yeah some killer huh!" Jake joked around. So they went home and forgot about this killer thing thinking it was a joke.

_**At the tree fort**_

"HAHAHA, I just realized something" Jake said laughing. "Oh yeah, what's that?" Finn asked. "I promised BMO I'd get him out of the toilet but I left him in there!" Jake and Finn started laughing again when they got a phone call. "Hello?'' Finn answered "FINN GET DOWN HERE NOW!" it was Princess Bubblegum and she sounded mad. "who is it?" Jake asked "It's PB and she's mad." Finn and Jake ran back to the candy kingdom. there was a huge gathering at Starchy's house. Finn and Jake looked inside to see a horrifying scene. Starchy's little arms and legs were tore off, not cut off, torn off. His little beard was cut off right off his face. And a knife was stuck in his head. Written on the wall was words made from Starchy's blood and the words spelled out...

_**GO TO**_** SLEEP...**

Finn and Jake had failed and let one of their friends die. This was all their fault. Princess Bubblegum walked up to them. "It's ok Finn, you tried your best...Starchy will be missed, but I think he would want you to stop this killer and end his life." she said. Finn walked back to the tree fort with a very sad look on his face. When they got to the tree fort they saw another note on their door.

_Hello again Finn and Jake,_

_I see that you failed to stop my first killing, so sad. But you know what they say don't you? No pain, No gain. That means you will have me kill a few people before you get a taste of how I strike, how hidden I can be, and how fast and easy I could kill someone and leave. 1 month from now I will kill 1 more. This time it will be from a place with plenty of apples._

_ Signed~ Jeff The Killer_

Finn was angry and he wanted to put an end to Jeff. Finn And Jake knew Jeff was meaning Tree Trunks. So they went to warn their pie making friend and try to end this strange killer. Finn was about to leave when he saw a strange figure in the glimpse of his eye. It jumped out the window and ran. Finn and Jake went to chase it but by the time they got to the window, it was gone and out of sight. "Who was that!?" Finn asked in a worried tone. "I don't know man but it was fast." Jake replied.

They looked outside for a while to see where the figure could have gone. When they got done they were going to go inside when, on their door were the words from Starchy's house

_**GO TO SLEEP...**_

They stared at those words, now knowing who the figure was. The figure was Jeff. He had gotten into their house without them even knowing he was there. They went to go get Tree Trunks and see if they could stop the madman before he strikes again

**I think the story is going quite nicely how about you readers. Well I'm going to update later the next chapter will be about Tree Trunks and stuff**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter. oh if you heard the song in this chapter it's because I do not own it.**

Tree trunks was making her apple pie when all of a sudden Finn and Jake broke open her door. "Finn, Jake did you come for an apple pie?" Tree trunks asked them. "NO TIME TREE TRUNKS A KILLER IS COMING FOR YOU!" Finn yelled at her. Finn grabbed Tree Trunks and ran out the door with her. Jake was looking around, sensing something. "Uh Finn, do you hear that?" Jake asked. "Yeah...what is that?" Finn and Jake, still holding Tree Trunks, walked into the woods looking for the sound. They went to the forest to look for the sound but all they saw was some record players. All of a sudden the record players turned on and all of them started playing the same song "FINN WHAT IS THAT!" Jake yelled as the music played.

_Nobody can tell ya  
There's only one song worth singing  
They may try and sell ya  
'Cause it hangs them up, to see someone like you_

_But you gotta make your own kind of music  
Sing your own special song  
Make your own kind of music  
Even if nobody else sings along_

_"_I DON'T KNOW!" Finn yelled back

After the song ended the record players turned off. "Finally, it ended." Finn said with a sigh. "Who could have done that?" Jake asked. They looked around noticing something, or someone, was missing. "Dude...where's TT?" Finn asked. Finn and Jake looked at each other. Tree Trunks was gone. She didn't leave, she was taken from them. They ran back to her house, to see her in her kitchen cooking a pie. "Well hello Finn and Jake." she said like nothing happened. "Tree Trunks we need to leave NOW!" Jake yelled. "Well I'm sorry Jake I'm not going anywhere but here." she said turning to her oven.

_**At the entrance of the forest**_

Finn and Jake were looking at each other thinking of what could have happened to TT. A killer was after her and all she wanted to do was stay. All of a sudden a knife with a piece of paper attached to it landed at Finn's feet. Finn drew his sword waiting for the attacker, but after 5 minutes he put his sword back. Finn grabbed the piece of paper. It was from Jeff

_Hello Finn and Jake,_

_That was not regulation you can't take people from there homes to protect them. Tsk Tsk Tsk that will never do. She's back in her house because of what I did. The record players, the song, her disappearing, and her wanting to stay. She forgot all about the killer because of what I did. Heck, you should thank me. You don't want to start a panic do you. That'll make it harder for you. Well It's going to be a long month. And remember, I'm Watching You..._

_ Signed~ Jeff The Killer_

All Finn wanted to do was smash Jeff's skull right into the ground. Finn and Jake went home knowing that Tree Trunks would be safe from Jeff for a month. They needed a way to stop Jeff though. They thought and thought, but never found a way. They were just going to have to go to Tree Trunks' house a month from now and protect her.

_**Outside the window...**_

A mysterious figure stood in the tree growing next to the tree fort and watched Finn and Jake think of how they were going to stop the killer. Little did they know he was closer to home then they thought...

**Ooh I can't wait until Jeff and Finn can you..I bet you can't. I'll Update later idk when i'll be able to update after Friday so i'll try to make the other chapters longer then I have been making them. Please Review ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6:The battle

**Well here it is I decided to update again today. Enjoy!**

It had been 1 month since Finn and Jake tried to take Tree Trunks from her home to save her from Jeff. They were running to her house when they saw someone go into the window. They charged in to see who it was. He was a bit Taller than Finn and was wearing a white hoodie a black pants. He was holding a knife. Finn took out his sword and tried to slash the killer. The killer turned around and his face was terrifying. It had no eye sockets, the eyes looked like they had dark rings around them, his face was completely white, and the worst part, a smile was carved into the lips. "Why hello Finn!" the killer screamed.

_**The Battle Of Two.**_

Finn was mad at this guy...it was Jeff the one who left all the notes, the one who killed Starchy, and the one who wanted to kill Tree Trunks.

Finn rushed Jeff with his sword, but Jeff was quicker. Jeff tripped Finn and leaped at Tree Trunks. Jake Punched him across the room and he hit a shelf. Jeff looked at Jake, then at Finn, then at Tree Trunks. He threw a knife at Jake at it hit him in the arm. "AAAH DA*N IT!" Jake yelled in pain. Jeff pulled out another knife and leaped out at Finn. Finn had to stop this. Now. Finn took his sword and slashed Jeff right across the chest. "GRRRRAHH" Jeff grinded his teeth in agony. "You...l-listen here boy...Tree Trunks is safe...for now...I'll be back in 1 month...The victim will be someone you know in your home..." Jeff's voice was slurred. He jumped out the window and was gone.

Finn and Jake went home. The next victim was either BMO or NEPTR. They would be easy to defend because Finn and Jake didn't have to leave the tree fort to save them.

_**At the candy kingdom**_

Princess Bubble gum sat and waited for Finn and Jake to come back to the castle to report if they had seen the killer. Her wish came true. Finn and Jake Knocked on the door. "Come in." she said. "Uh PB we didn't catch him...but we saved Tree Trunks." Finn told her. Finn told the princess everything that happened. That they go there at the right time, they saw what he looked like, how he fought, and how he seemed expecting them. "Hmm, so you're saying that he will kill either Bmo or Neptr?" PB asked. "Yes, that's correct." Jake told her. "Well at least you will have a better chance to stop him this time...please...avenge Starchy." PB said in a sad tone. "We will princess, I swear to glob we will!" Finn told her with a tone in his voice that if you heard it, you would expect it to be done.

_**At the tree**_** fort**

Finn and Jake were about to go to bed. They were 1 step closer to stopping Jeff. "Goodnight Jake." Finn said. "Goodnight Finn." They went to sleep tomorrow would be a new day.

_**In a cave of unknown whereabouts**_

Jeff walked down the cave to grab his medical supplies and patch himself up. He was beaten by a kid. A little 14-15 year old kid. He was ashamed of himself. It was his fault though. He LET the boy win after all. Just to let him know he saved someone. But Jeff was going to kill one of those pesky little robots of theirs. Now THAT would make them sad if they couldn't save them. It is an easy win for them. And a easy win for Jeff.

**BOOM! another chapter down. The next one will be about the events following after this...the one after that will be about Jeff getting into the tree fort and possibly killing neptr or bmo. Please Review ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I fixed a mistake in chapte made so here is chapter 7 the weeks following the events after chapter 6. **

_**Week 1**_

Finn and Jake went to talk to Princess Bubblegum to see if she had a way to trap Jeff once he got into their house. "Well, I can't make a trap inside your house, risking that BMO or NEPTR would trip it." PB told them. "We understand princess, but could you possibly make us a weapon to stop him?" Finn asked. "I can try but a sword may be the best I can do." she said. So Finn and Jake left the candy kingdom to go talk to Tree Trunks.

Finn asked Tree Trunks questions about why she didn't run when the killer was in her house. The only thing she said was "Because I know that man...he never tried to hurt me before." and that was al she said before she went back to making apple pies. Finn and Jake were shocked. How did Tree Trunks know this guy? They weren't going to get answers anytime soon though. They decided to walk around Ooo and stop any more evil they could come across.

Ice King was in his house when he heard a crash. It was Finn and Jake. What did they want with him? He hasn't done anything bad for a while now. "Finn and Jake what did I do this time?" he asked them. "Nothing...we need your...h-h-help" It hurt Finn to say those words. "What do you need, exactly?" he asked. "We need you to fly around ooo and see if you can find anyone or anything strange." Jake said. Ice King nodded and flew out his window. Finn and Jake asked him for help. So that should earn him some points.

**_Week 2_**

It had been a few weeks since Jeff tried to kill tree trunks. Finn and Jake went to the scary forest to fight sign monsters and brain beasts to train up so when Jeff Comes to Kill Bmo or neptr they would be ready. Finn just killed a brain beast when he saw something in the darkest area move. He tried to slash it but all it was, was a sign monster.

Tree Trunks was wondering why that man tried to kill her. He never tried that before. She couldn't remember where she saw him last time before he tried to kill her. Was she crazy. No. She tried to understand why he would want to kill her. She had done nothing wrong, She never tried to hurt or offend anyone. The only way she could have seen it was that he went crazy, or something like that. All Tree Trunks could do nothing to stop this madman. He already got starchy. Now he tried to get her. Now that worried her. Who would he try to get next. Thoughts just rolled through her mind as she tried to understand everything that was going on.

Ice King was doing his daily routine when he saw a strange cave. He took Finn and Jake to the cave. They searched it for a long time. They found an open med-kit with all the supplies gone and all of the medicine spread all over the floor. They found a note...it was from Jeff

_Hello Finn, Jake,_

_If you are reading this, that means you found my cave. But I'm long gone right now. In a place you'll never find me at. I will kill one of your little robot friends. Don't worry about that. You can't save them. Just don't bother going home in a week from now. YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME! You wanna know a little secret though...I let you live, I let you save Tree Trunks. So don't try to stop me from killing BMO or NEPTR._

_ Signed~ Jeff The Killer_

Finn and Jake were getting mad at Jeff. They decided that they would stay home for the rest of the time that Jeff was gone.

_**The End Of The Month...**_

Finn and Jake told BMO and NEPTR to stay close to them at all times. Finn drew his sword, and Jake made his hand into a hammer. They heard a crash upstairs. They ran upstairs to see Jeff at the window... "Did you miss me Finn and Jake?" he asked in a creepy voice. He stood up and looked into Finn's eyes.

**Oooh what's going to happen? Which robot will die? Will Finn and Jake be able to save there friends from Jeff The Killer!? Find out next time on FINN AND JAVE VS THE UNKNOWN KILLER OF OOO! please review ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is all the questions from the last chapter! WILL! BE! ANSWERED!**

Jeff just stood there looking at Finn and Jake. He drew his knife and leaped at Finn. Finn took his sword and blocked the attack. Jake hit Jeff with his hammer hand, and he flew and hit the wall. (kinda like last time they fought) Jeff took his knife and slashed over one of Jake's eyes. Jake yelped in pain as he was holding the bleeding mark left on his eye. He soon fell to the ground in pain. Jeff looked at Finn. "GO...TO...SLEEP..." Jeff said as he hit Finn across the face. Finn fell to the ground as he was starting to pass out he saw Jeff pick up Jake and throw him out of the window. A loud thump was heard as Jake hit the ground. Finn then passed out.

When Finn woke up he say mechanical parts everywhere. He knew what happened. Jeff had gotten BMO or NEPTR. Finn looked out the window to see Jake laying on the ground outside. Finn ran downstairs. What he saw terrified him...Neptr had his little arm torn off his little body. His microwave was filled with all kinds of mechanical parts. he also hat the little can on top of him cut off to. His buttons were gone. And on the wall written in oil was what was on his door...and on Starchy's wall. In big oil letters the words _GO TO SLEEP _were on the wall. Finn started to cry. Neptr was dead. Jake ran in and when he saw what happened he tried to comfort Finn. They found another note on the chair.

_Hello Finn and Jake,_

_I told you. You couldn't stop me from killing one of them. I took out NEPTR because you made him Finn. That would tear you up, knowing someone you brought into this world, was killed. My next victim will be made of fire. I'll put her out then kill her. You know who I'm talking about don't you? Your little girlfriend Finn. Well I hope that was fun. Cause I went easy. I could have killed you if I wanted but I don't. You want to know why? Because I love your sadness...I feed off it._

_Signed~ Jeff The Killer_

Jeff had gone to far killing NEPTR. But now Flame Princess?! Finn had to stop him next month. If he didn't. Finn would have to live with the fact that he couldn't stop this madman. He had already forgot that he had to get that weapon from PB. Was that the reason he lost. Cause he didn't get the weapon. No, probably not that. Whatever the reason they had to stop Jeff once and for all.

**Well look what we have here...we don't want FP to die do we...should I make him kill her? Or should I end the story with Finn trying to stop Jeff from killing his love? I don't know. Well please review ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**DUNDUNDUN FINN GOING IN THE FOG DUNDUNDUN JAKE DOESN'T KNOW DUNDUNDUN...The heck am I on...**

It was a foggy day. Finn and Jake were out their house when all of a sudden Jake fell asleep. Finn decided to go outside into the fog. Finn went downstairs quietly trying not to wake up Jake, because if he did, Jake would want to come to. Finn went out the front door. Sometimes he liked to go outside to get away from Jake. He started walking in the fog when he saw a strange figure just watching him. Finn drew his sword, he jumped at the figure but it moved. Finn got a closer look at it, it was Jeff. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Finn yelled. "I was just standing here in the forest. You came to me." Jeff said. He was right, Finn was now in a forest. But he only walked for about 3 minutes. He couldn't have gotten that for already. "You walked in the fog...never go out in the fog." Jeff pulled out his knife. Finn leaped at Jeff but Jeff had already cut Finn's right side. Finn was bleeding badly. It must have been a deep cut. "You shouldn't be fighting me now...you have a girlfriend to save in a few days, remember?'' Jeff tapped his head as he said that. Finn looked at Jeff with a angry look. Finn leaped at Jeff one more time. Jeff just stood there shaking his head when he stabbed Finn in the gut. He was now holding Finn up in the air on his knife. He threw Finn down and pulled his knife out. Finn passed out...

When Finn woke up he was at his front door. He was all patched up, and a note was stuck to him.

_You should've waited until the day I was going to kill your girlfriend. Now you will be a lot weaker and it wont be much fun...but a month is a month...so you have only a few days now until I try to kill her...you better be a fast healer. _

_ Signed~ Jeff The Killer_

Finn went inside. He didn't know how long he was out...but it was long enough for Jake to wake up "DUDE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!' Jake was worried and mad at the same time. "I don't know Jake..." was all Finn could say.

A few days was all they had...they had to stop Jeff or FP would die...and all their friends would be as good as dead to.

**Short...yes...but the next one will be one of the final 3 it depends if I make Jeff kill FP or I let Finn and Jake stop him if he does kill her there will be a lot more but if Finn and Jake stop him it will be 3 chapters of them fighting. Please review :D**


	10. Author's note

**Hey everyone, TheDarkKiller here after tomorrow I won't be able to update for a while so that's why I made so many chapters today in a total of 3 hours. I'll get back to updating as soon as I can after Friday but I'm not sure when that will be. After this story I don't know what I am going to make...but thanks to whoever viewed the story...im going to look through the files and fix any more mistakes I've made. Well I hope you all the best. **


	11. Chapter 11:The end

**Well I want to end my story in my biggest chapter yet...I'm going to make a story better than this when it's done. Will Finn and Jake be able to stop Jeff and save FP?...lets see.**

Finn and Jake were running over to FP's house...Today was the day that Jeff was going to try and kill Flame Princess. Finn and Jake got to FP's house that they made for her and saw had already splashed a little water on her. Finn leaped with his sword, but Jeff easily dodged it. "Look who it is..." Jeff said as he kicked Finn in the leg, making him fall. Jake Punched Jeff and he flew (again, really Jeff when do you not fly when you get punched) off the cliff and into the water. Finn was already at the edge of the cliff waiting for Jeff to leap out. And as expected he jumped out. Jeff slashed Finn across the chest. Finn started to bleed. His blood just kept flowing out. Jeff looked at Flame Princess and walked over to her. Jeff drew his knife and was ready to stab her. At the moment he tried she was on fire. (literally) Jeff burnt himself. Finn hit Jeff with the back of his sword and kicked him in the face. Jake turned his hand into a hammer and crushed Jeff. When they thought he was dead, Jake carried Jeff on his back.

They were going to the ice kingdom to see if Ice King would freeze Jeff in ice. Jeff woke up and stabbed Jake in the back. Jake dropped him as he clenched his wound. Jeff looked at Finn with his endless, dark eyes. Finn drew his sword again. But Jeff had already stabbed him in the gut. "w-why are you...d-doing this?" Finn asked as he fell to the ground. "...Because I can...you want to know something?" Jeff asked. "w-w-what" Finn slurred his words as he was bleeding. Jeff kneeled down and whispered into Finn's ear "I'm human to." Finn was shocked how could this thing be human...Jeff looked nothing like Finn. Jeff had pale white skin. Finn had a whiteish-tan to him. Jeff had a smile carved into his face. He had no eyelids. HOW COULD JEFF BE HUMAN?! Finn stood up and looked at Jeff. Jeff drew his knife. "go...to...sleep." Jeff said as he drew his knife.

Jeff was about to kill Finn when all of a sudden, his hand was frozen. Ice King floated down. "No one kills Finn and Jake in my ice kingdom unless it's me!" Ice King said as he shot Jeff with another ice bolt, freezing everything but his head. ''Unfreeze me now you incapable twit!" Jeff yelled at Ice King. "No." Ice King said in a plain fashion. Jake woke up and saw that Jeff was frozen. "Ice King, did you do this?" Jake asked. "mmhhmm Yeah I did." Ice King said nodding his head. Ice King had frozen Jeff and possibly saved ooo. "YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE FROM ME!" Jeff yelled out as he was trying to break free.

Finn, Jake, and Ice King took Jeff to the candy kingdom and had a big celebration thrown for them. "You should really thank Ice King, he is the one that froze Jeff." Finn told Princess Bubblegum. "Oh alright. Everyone Ice King is the one that saved us all!" Princess Bubblegum yelled to all the candy citizens. "ICE KING, ICE KING, ICE KING" they all yelled as Ice King smiled.

The execution was about to take place. Jeff had been thawed out and handcuffed. The candy executioner had his ax in place. Jeff's head had been put on the table. All of a sudden, all the lights went out. Finn drew his sword and Jake made a fist. When the lights came back on, Jeff was gone. But nobody was killed. A note was put onto the table. Princess Bubblegum read the note out loud to everyone.

_Dear everyone in ooo,_

_You are safe yet again. I'm leaving because I know now that Finn and Jake would put their lives up for grabs, just to save someone else. But I will return. And I won't come alone next time. I'll have some new allies. But I wont be killing. I'll be fighting. EVERY WARRIOR IN OOO WILL HAVE TO STAND UP TO US TO DEFEAT US! Finn, Jake, and that old Ice King won't be able to save you this time. Well I hope you're ready. cause when I return. You won't stand a chance._

_ Signed~ Jeff the killer_

Everyone was shocked. Who could his new allies be? Finn and Jake were worried. If Jeff could escape from a whole crowd like that. What else could he do that they didn't know about? Everyone didn't know when Jeff and his allies would be returning.

"Looks like the battle has just begun..." Finn said as he looked out the window.

**Oh...I think I ended it to soon. But whatever. My next story will have Lots of action and fighting in it. it wont be a horror again though. I put the SURPRISE ENDING that I was going to but didn't tell you guys because it was a surprise. (duh) Well pleaser review, drink some tea, and wait for the next story to come. Soon...Brace yourselves...more fanfics are coming.**


	12. Chapter 12: The halloween update

**Hello everyone TheDarkKiller here. This update is special for it will be the Halloween update. I'm not going to tell you what I have in store for Revnoku the sky god. But now….let's begin…**

Finn and Jake went to Tree Trunks' house door for some delicious apple pie. They walked in to see that the house was a wreak. They walked around the house to see if they could find Tree Trunks. The power went out all of a sudden so they split up to see if they could find either a candle or flashlight. They came upon a set of hallways. Finn took the left hallway and Jake took the right.

Finn looked in every room he found own the hallway. He found no clues and no flashlight or candle whatsoever. The last room he came upon had some journal pages. He also found a flashlight with a few set of batteries. This would at least help him a little bit. He began to read the journal pages…

_It has been 3 days since I met the young boy Jeff. The boy seems nice. Or at least nice enough to trust. I do not fully know the boy yet. His skin is a bleach white and his eyes were just very creepy he followed me around as I picked apples from the trees closer to the ground and he climbed the tall trees and picked the apples. He was a very good climber. He said he had to leave so I baked him an apple pie and gave him a sack of apples so he could eat on his way to his destination. Wherever he was going. And so that was the last I seen of him. But what am I saying, it had only been a few days since the boy came to visit after all._

The page stopped there. Finn flicked on the flashlight and illuminated the house. As soon as he shone the beam, a dark figure had leaped onto him and tried to stab him. Finn kicked the figure off and shone the beam in its eyes. The figure was Jeff. "YOU!" Finn screamed but the killer had no response. Jeff ran out of the room and Finn chased after him.

Jake searched all of the rooms and found nothing interesting. He then heard a moaning sound in the dresser. It was Tree Trunks. "Tree Trunks are you alright?" Jake asked. "J-Jake….run….he's in the house." She then fell limp. Jake looked toward the door to see a beam of light hitting him straight in the eyes. Finn leaped on him screaming "LET HER GO JEFF OR I'LL RIP YOUR F*CKING HEAD OFF!" Jake looked at Finn for a good 30 minutes before Finn let him go. They walked out of the house and took Tree Trunks to the hospital.

Finn went back to Tree Trunks' house to see the lights in the living room on, but very dim. He also saw Jeff sitting down in a chair. He drew his sword first thing and walked in. "Take a seat Finn….haha don't worry I'm unarmed." The Killer said as he kicked a chair toward the door. Finn sat down but still prepared for anything. Jeff looked at him and chuckled "Finn you came at a very bad time….a VERY bad time." Jeff look at Finn and began to laugh again. "For you see…I'm helping Tree Trunks with a little problem she has. She says she begins to see a dark, evil creature. And I came to kill it." Finn was not buying any of it. ''And I guess that you don't believe me….but you will change our mind here in…3….2…1…" SNAP!

Was all Finn heard, before he fell to the ground seeing darkness…pitch black dakness.


End file.
